Au bout du fil
by worldangel
Summary: Car il faut bien de temps à autre se surmonter pour réaliser ses projets, Drago devra prendre son courage à deux mains en sachant que le temps lui est compté.  Harry aura bien plus d'une surprise.


Comme d'habitude, on ne peut pas vraiment parler de scène de ménage de cette fois-ci, quoique ça peut vraiment dégénérer au vu de la fin.

Pareil que pour les autres. Un après de la fic en cours, pour ceux ne la lisant pas, il n'y a aucune référence. C'est juste une scène de la vie "quotidienne" ^^

**Note de l'auteur:**

**Disclaimer :**Rien ne m'appartient sauf la tarte

**Petits bavardages :**Jour spécial aujourd'hui, nous sommes le 31 juillet :D. Un OS surprise, notamment pour moi car j'ai été un peu menacé en début d'après-midi sur le bord du quai du RER pour en écrire un.  
>Ah ouais, pour ceux intéressés par Pottermore... le site a planté car il y a trop de monde qui veut y accéder x) (à noter qu'il est 1h30 du mat au moment où j'écris ces mots)<p>

* * *

><p>Drago observa la chose avec attention. Il n'en avait pas vraiment peur, il ne la redoutait pas. Disons plutôt qu'il se demandait comme cela pouvait exister et fonctionner. Certes, il avait déjà vu Harry s'en servir et lui montrer, le tout dans le plus grand calme pour qu'il assimile parfaitement comme le refaire lui-même par la suite. Il avait écouté, oui… d'une oreille distraite tout en jurant sur l'insulte que cela lui faisait que d'accepter une telle chose sous son toit. Toit qu'Harry avait eu vite fait de lui rappeler étant le sien et qu'il n'avait en aucun cas le droit de jeter ce qu'il lui plaisait par les fenêtres. Ce qui ne lui avait pas empêché de le faire pour des objets de petites tailles l'exaspérant au plus haut point.<p>

Mais la situation pressait, il ne lui restait plus beaucoup de temps et ce fut avec la mine la plus dégoûtée du monde qu'il saisit le combiné du téléphone. Regardant un court moment la chose, il porta son regard sur les boutons avec des chiffres et fronça les sourcils. Il fallait qu'il appuie sur les touches dans un ordre précis.

Retournant les papiers qu'il y avait sur la petite table, il attrapa celui où était marqué le nom des intéressés et inspira profondément. Harry pourrait le critiquer autant qu'il le voudrait, il n'imaginait même pas le courage et le contrôle qu'il devait exercer sur lui-même pour faire cela. Appuyant prudemment sur les chiffres à la vitesse d'un toutes les trois secondes, Drago se redressa lorsqu'il entendit vaguement un son sortir du combiné. Le collant immédiatement à l'oreille, il fut cependant perplexe et gêné par le fil sortant du haut de celui-ci… … le retournant lentement, ce fut avec plus ou satisfaction qu'il constata qu'il l'avait mis à l'envers. De toute façon, personne ne l'avait vu.

Mais Drago commençait à perdre patience. Harry lui avait dit que temps que personne ne décrochait à l'autre bout de fil, il se retrouverait avec un son régulier. Là, cela faisait un petit moment qu'il attendait et il n'aimait pas du tout poireauter en attendant le bon vouloir des autres.

_« - Allo ? »_

Dérapant brusquement de la table contre laquelle il s'était accoudé pour au moins ne pas se fatiguer, Drago se redressa soudain.

- ALLO ! hurla-t-il.

Il y eut comme un son strident dans le combiné et le blond l'éloigna un instant de son oreille avant de le rapprocher prudemment. A l'autre bout, il entendait une suite de jurons impressionnants.

_« - Non mais ça va pas ! Qui est à  
>l'appareil ? »<em>

Au vu du ton employé, le visage de Drago se durcit soudain.

- CHANGE DE TON AVEC MOI GRANGER, lança-t-il en hurlant dans le combiné. JE NE LE FAIS PAS…

_« - Malefoy ? »_ coupa Granger qui semblait pour le moins surprise. _« Depuis quand utilises-tu un téléphone ? »_

- J'AI DIT QUE JE NE LE FAISAIS PAS PAR PLAISIR, rétorqua-t-il.

_« - Parle moins fort, je t'entends »_ lâcha-t-elle plus ou moins sèchement. _« Harry ne t'a pas dit que tu devais parler normalement ? »_

- JE PARLE NORMALEMENT.

_« - Mais bon sang, arrête d'hurler, tu vas me rendre sourde ! »_ lança-t-elle. _« Je t'assure que tu n'as pas besoin de parler fort pour que je t'entende. »_

Mouais, mais non, Drago n'avait pas du tout confiance en ces engins moldus, encore moins pour ce qui était de la communication.

_« - Dis-moi plutôt pourquoi tu appelles»_ dit-elle. _« Si tu as besoin de parler avec moi ou Ron il te suffit de prendre de la poudre de Cheminette ou bien envoyer un hibou»_

- JE NE PEUX PAS IL…

_« - MALEFOY, CONTINUE DE HURLER ET JE RACCROCHE ! »_hurla une voix démentielle au bout du combiné qui grilla le tympan de Drago.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il avait peur de la voir soudainement arriver pour lui lancer un sortilège de mutisme ou bien tout simplement l'agresser physiquement comme elle l'avait fait lors de leur troisième année.

_« - Je peux savoir pourquoi tu cries ? »_lança une voix d'homme légèrement étouffé dans le combiné.

_« - C'est Malefoy.»_répondit Granger.

_« - Non, tu ne vas tout de même pas me dire que la fouine est en train d'utiliser un appareil moldu ?»_

- Granger, dis à Weasley de se taire où je lui fais avaler sa langue par le…, ordonna Drago qui avait baissé d'un ton bien que sa voix se répercute parfaitement dans la salle à manger où il était.

_« - Dis, c'est toi qui a appelé et qui nous dérange je te rappelle »_, coupa-t-elle.  
><em>« Alors, explique-moi plutôt pourquoi tu utilises un téléphone.»<em>

Le seul avantage de ce fichu appareil était qu'il ne pouvait pas sortir sa baguette et faire ravaler son orgueil à cette fille. De quel droit osait-elle lui parler de cette manière ? Prendre sur lui, peut être, se coucher tranquillement en l'écoutant le rabrouer était tout de même moins envisageable.

- Mon hibou est au Ministère et la chouette d'Harry est partie je ne sais où, raconta-t-il en inspirant profondément pour se calmer. Quant à la poudre de Cheminette, Harry est justement parti au Chemin de Traverse pour en acheter.

_« - Tu aurais pu transplaner.»_

Silence des deux cotés. A vrai dire, Drago ne tenait pas plus que ça à répondre.

_« - Reste donc deux solutions : soit tu n'y as pas pensé ce qui m'étonnerait, soit tu ne peux pas quitter le Square Grimmaurd.»_

Devait-il réellement répondre à cela ?

_« - J'ai raison pour lequel des deux alors ? »_

- J'ai besoin de ton aide, baragouina Drago.

_« - Pardon ? »_

- J'ai dis qu'il faut que tu m'aides, articula-t-il en haussant très fortement le ton.

Si le nouveau silence au bout du fil était de nouveau présent, ce n'était pas parce qu'aucun des deux ne voulait parler mais plutôt, Drago l'imaginait très bien, que Granger tentait d'assimiler l'information. De son côté, il commençait à tapoter nerveusement la table en considérant la possibilité de raccrocher immédiatement pour ne pas s'enfoncer dans le déshonneur encore un peu plus.

_« -Pour… enfin pour-pourquoi ? »_dit-elle faiblement au bout du téléphone.

- J'ai raté la tarte.

_« - Quoi ? »_

- J'ai raté le dessert pour ce soir, expliqua Drago qui s'accordait de plus à plus avec l'idée que raccrocher serait le meilleur moyen de cesser de se ridiculiser.

_« - Tu as cuisiné ? »_s'étonna-t-elle.

- Non, reformula-t-il. J'ai commandé l'entrée et le plat principal, mais disons que j'ai voulu lui prouver que je ne suis pas une personne incapable de faire quoique ce soit dans cette maison comme il lui plait de le hurler sur les toits et lui faire une tarte.

_« - Donc tu as cuisiné.»_conclut-elle vraisemblablement amusé.

- Au lieu de te foutre de moi, tu ferais mieux de m'aider sinon Harry et moi nous n'aurons rien à manger ce soir, lâcha-t-il.

_« - Mais tu as dit que tu avais commandé ? »_

Le ridicule ne tue pas, Drago était certain du contraire car il devenait vraiment tentant de se pointer la baguette sur la tempe pour mettre fin à ce supplice.

- J'ai fait cramer la tarte et la moitié de la cuisine.

Il ne sut pas vraiment s'il devait prendre l'éclat de rire qui lui parvint à l'oreille comme l'invitation de raccrocher définitivement mais il attendit patiemment en tapant de plus en plus nerveusement sur la table, les yeux rivés sur la pendule.

_« - Mais Malefoy, au lieu de t'occuper d'une tarte, occupe-toi de la cuisine et…»_

- C'est déjà fait et il n'y a plus que ça qui soit pour le moins mangeable dans cette baraque pourrie de l'intérieur, coupa-t-il. Bon, à l'exception de Kreattur mais je ne tiens pas à manger un elfe juste par dépit.

Visiblement, la manière dont il parlait de l'elfe ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Mais il ne s'inquiétait pas de son humeur ni même de ce qui pouvait la vexer. Les causes désespérées et surtout ridicules ne l'intéressaient guère.

_« - Si c'est une blague, je ne la trouve pas…»_

- Je m'excuse si ça te chante mais Harry ne va pas tarder à rentrer alors je t'en prie aide-moi, rétorqua-t-il en quittant la pendule des yeux. Je n'ai rien prévu d'autre que ça !

_« - Une tarte ? Non mais tu aurais au moins pu te creuser un peu plus la cervelle au vu de tout ce que tu fais subir à Harry chaque année pour le tien !»_s'indigna Granger.

- Une tarte à la mélasse, je tiens un minimum à le préciser.

_« - Que tu ais cuisiné pour lui, ça lui fera plaisir, c'est certain.»_ concéda-t-elle. _« Mais que tu ais mis le feu à la moitié de la maison, peut être moins.»_

- Seulement la cuisine !

_« - Et c'est déjà bien assez.»_

Drago était à la fois partagé entre la colère d'avoir été humilié et le dépit de savoir que tout ce qu'il avait préparé avait été réduit en cendre à cause de ses faibles capacités culinaires. Il devrait dire quoi exactement à Harry lorsqu'il rentrerait ?

- Granger, tu n'as pas une formule pour rendre quelque chose d'à moitié brulé mangeable ? demanda-t-il désespéré.

_« - Non, et crois-moi, je ne te mens pas.»_ répondit-elle en ayant parfaitement appréhendé sa réplique. _« Cependant, je suis sûre que le geste lui plaira vraiment»_

- Tu veux que je lui donne de quoi se faire une intoxication alimentaire aujourd'hui ? s'étonna-t-il.

_« - Tu n'as pas compris ce que je voulais dire Malefoy. Tu…»_

Drago n'eut jamais l'occasion d'entendre la fin de sa phrase, raccrochant soudainement le combiné en entendant la porte s'ouvrir. Regardant affolé la tarte flambée posée sur le comptoir, il se hâta de courir avant de faire une immense glissade et terminer devant.

- Je n'ai pas trouvé ce que tu voulais chez l'apothicaire, il doit refaire ses stocks, lança Harry en ouvrant la porte donnant directement sur la cuisine.

Droit comme un « i », Drago l'accueillit plus ou moins avec un grand sourire en prenant bien soin de cacher la chose.

- C'est moi où il y a une odeur de brûler ici, marmonna-t-il en retirant sa cape après avoir posé ses sacs sur la table.

Les sourcils froncés et légèrement inquiet, il respirait l'air de la pièce en marchant lentement. Suivant le mouvement, Drago prenait grand soin de lui cacher le plat noirci derrière son dos.

- J'ai voulu tester un sortilège, répondit-il. Pas besoin de s'inquiéter.

Harry le fixa un long moment, apparemment peu convaincu par la tête qu'il faisait en lui disant ces mots. Hésitant encore un instant, il haussa finalement les épaules avant de retourner à ses sacs.

- Par contre, ne m'en veux pas, mais il était hors de question je prenne ce Whisky Pur feu à près de dix gallions la bouteille, dit-il en sortant la dite boisson. Je sais que tu as des goûts de luxe mais je ne vais pas jeter l'argent par les fenêtres sous peine que tu ne veux pas changer tes habitudes.

- Ce n'est pas grave.

Harry s'arrêta soudain dans son déballage, pivotant immédiatement vers Drago qui devint encore plus raide devant le comptoir.

- Tu as fait quoi ?

C'était une question tellement innocente mais dite avec tellement d'appréhension. Drago aurait s'en sentir vexer mais il savait déjà qu'il ne s'en sortirait pas aussi facilement.

- Je me l'achèterai plus tard, dit-il rapidement.

- D'habitude, tu m'insultes, mets en avant mes goûts minables et ensuite me dis ce que tu vas faire, rétorqua Harry en posant les bouteilles qu'il avait dans les mains. Qu'est-ce que tu as fait exactement pour être aussi « gentil » ?

Jetant un rapide coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule, Drago se racla plus ou moins bruyamment la gorge, tentant de garder son sourire à bonne hauteur alors qu'Harry se rapprochait dangereusement. Que devrait-il dire s'il se rendait compte de ce qu'il avait fait ? Drago n'en savait absolument rien, être aux petits soins pour Harry, c'était la pire des étrangetés qu'il puisse faire.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Harry visiblement décontenancé en ramenant l'ancien Serpentard à la réalité.

Voyant qu'il avait contourné le comptoir sans qu'il s'en aperçoive, Drago laissa sa bouche s'entrouvrir avant de brusquement se retourner pour lui faire face.

- Ce n'est pas du tout ce que tu crois, lança-t-il rapidement en sentant que sa bouche était sèche. Je l'ai achetée tout à l'heure en…

- Pourquoi le four est éventré ?

Le four ? Baissant les yeux, Drago constata avec horreur que, dans son empressement, il avait oublié un petit élément de la cuisine qu'il était totalement fondu et noirci, sans compter le sol noirâtre derrière le comptoir.

- Qu'est-ce que le four t'a fait pour que tu lui fasses ça ? marmonna Harry incrédule.

- Je…

- Et c'est quoi cette brique ?

Suivant son doigt pointé, Drago posa immédiatement des mains protectrices autour du vieux moule désormais noir et de sa chère tarte. Pas vraiment pour protéger le tout en fait, plutôt pour qu'Harry ne comprenne pas ce que cela pouvait être.

- Une potion qui a mal tournée et…

- C'est une tarte ?

Drago ne savait pas dire si Harry était ou non en colère, encore fallait-il qu'il le regarde directement pour s'en faire une idée. Là, il voulait s'enterrer dans le jardin et ne plus jamais sortir de son trou. Jamais encore, il ne s'était senti aussi gêné et humilié. Face au silence, il ne faisait rien d'autre que d'ouvrir et fermer la bouche, mordillant sa lèvre inférieure en ne sachant quoi dire.

- Bon anniversaire, marmonna-t-il finalement en poussant la tarte quelques centimètres devant lui en direction du brun.

Il ne voulait pas lever les yeux. Ce n'était pas son habitude de faire plaisir à qui que ce soit, là, il se sentait encore plus ridicule en lui présentant un échec cuisant. Drago n'arrivait même pas à concevoir l'idée d'un jour se représenter devant lui.

- C'est pour ça que ça sent le brûler ? demanda Harry.

Il acquiesça, attrapant ses mains derrière son dos tout en se passionnant pour le carrelage.

- Tu l'as faite ?

Drago ne bougea même pas, tentant de respirer calmement alors qu'il sentait la honte l'envahir.

- Tu as aussi cramé la cuisine ?

- La ferme, lâcha Drago qui mâchouillait de plus en plus nerveusement sa lèvre.

- Merci.

Levant brusquement les yeux vers lui, Drago fut pour le moins surpris de ne pas voir sur son visage la colère habituelle qui y apparaissait après qu'il ait fait une gaffe ou bien causer un accident. Il était vraiment heureux de ce truc cramé qui ressemblait plus à une bouse qu'à une tarte faite, à la base, avec des aliments consommables ? Lui avait dû mal à y croire en sachant qu'il n'aurait pas hésiter un instant à la mettre à la poubelle ou bien finir de l'incinérer.

- Mais, je suppose qu'il vaut qu'on aille manger dehors ? dit Harry.

- Disons qu'on n'a pas vraiment le choix, concéda Drago qui fit glisser la tarte ainsi que le moule qui la contenait jusqu'à la poubelle au pied du comptoir. Il n'y a que Krettur dans le cellier.

- Pas vraiment à mon goût, plaisanta Harry en le suivant alors que Drago récupéra sa cape et celle d'Harry pour le lui lancer sans s'arrêter.

Ouvrant la porte de la cuisine, le blond s'engagea dans le hall avant de se diriger vers la sortie.

- Par contre, je ne compte pas payer, lâcha-t-il en se tournant un instant vers l'ancien Gryffondor qui se rhabillait.

- Je l'avais compris, répondit Harry en souriant.

Sortant sur le perron, il attrapa la main que Drago lui tendait tandis que le blond fixait avec attention le petit parc juste en face d'eux.

- Par contre, j'ai aussi cramé notre chambre, lâcha-t-il avant de transplaner, Harry écarquillant soudain les yeux d'horreur.

* * *

><p>J'espère que cet OS vous aura plus. Comme vous l'aurez saisi, le 31 juillet reste l'anniversaire d'Harry. Il aurait été très injuste que je fête celui de Drago et pas le sien :')<p>

_Je le dédie à ma soeur qui est celle qui m'a menacée_


End file.
